El amor de miss Hinako
by Wolfing23
Summary: Shampoo trata de atrapar a Ranma con una pastilla del amor, pero su plan se ve ofuscado cuando esa pastilla la come Hinako sensei para enamorarse del joven Saotome, Akane sacará a flote sus celos por lo que sucederá. Espero que les agrade este One-shot. Miss Hinako, Akane y Ranma.


**El amor de miss Hinako **

**One-shot**

-¡Ranma baka!, si no te hubieras quedado dormido seguramente ya habríamos llegado al colegio, pero no, como siempre tienes que levantarte tan tarde-… decía de una manera muy molesta la peli azul, corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clases.

-¡Yo no tengo la culpa de quedarme dormido!, el despertador que me regalaste no sirve para nada, boba-… exclamaba el artista marcial corriendo al lado de su prometida.

-Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa, ¡eres un malagradecido!-… respondía más molesta la chica de orbes chocolate para con una patada mandar a volar al chico de la trenza.

-¡Ni quien te soporte Akane!-…. fueron las palabras del oji azul al perderse por los cielos de Nerima.

-Baka-… corría Akane para al fin llegar al colegio.

* * *

En el Neko Hanten la abuela se encontraba limpiando sus joyas, tenía tantas que ni siquiera se acordaba de algunas, pero un brazalete dorado con una perla azulada encrucijada en el centro llamó su atención.

-Creí que ya no guardaba esto-… musitaba para sí misma la anciana mirando fijamente la joya.

-¿Qué es eso abuela?, se parece mucho a ese brazalete que ocasionó muchos líos ese día que fuimos a la playa-… mencionaba Shampoo colocándose a un lado de su abuela.

-Es muy parecido, pero a diferencia de aquel brazalete que tenía tres pastillas en forma de perla, esté solo tiene una, y de igual manera sirve para el amor-… respondía la abuela.

-Entonces si le doy esa pastilla a Ranma, ¿se enamorará de mi?-… preguntaba muy ilusionada la chinita.

-En efecto, pero esta pastilla solo tiene duración de un día, así es de que tienes que aprovechar bien la oportunidad-… afirmaba Cologne entregándole el brazalete a su nieta.

-Ahora si Airen tendrá una cita romántica conmigo todo un día entero-… exclamaba feliz la chica de cabellos purpura para abandonar su restaurant e ir a buscar al joven Saotome.

* * *

La clase aún no comenzaba ya que miss Hinako aún no llegaba, y todos los alumnos del salón se encontraban haciendo relajo porque la profa aún no hacia presencia, Akane se encontraba platicando con sus amigas.

-Akane ¿porqué no llegó Ranma contigo?-… cuestionaba Yuka a su amiga.

-Seguramente lo mandaste a volar, ¿verdad Akane?-… mencionaba Sayuri, mientras que Akane se sentía avergonzada porque su amiga sabía que cuando no venía su prometido con ella, era porque le dio un viaje por los cielos de Nerima.

-Bueno es que…- …empezaba a hablar la joven Tendo para que en ese momento la profesora en su forma de niña entrara al salón haciendo que todos los estudiantes tomaran asiento.

-¿Por qué se escuchaba tanto alboroto afuera, niños rebeldes?-… exclamaba miss Hinako, haciendo que todos en el salón temblaran de miedo ya que cuando la sensei se molestaba empezaba a robar auras.

-Hoy como vengo muy feliz, no les daré su castigo… empezaré a pasar la lista-… comentaba la niña, pasando asistencia a sus alumnos hasta llegar al nombre del artista marcial.

-Saotome Ranma-… …-Saotome Ranma-…

-No ha llegado sensei-… informaba Daisuke a la maestra.

-El joven Saotome se está convirtiendo en un delincuente al llegar tarde a clases, después le daré su merecido-… decía de manera convencida la profa sacándoles a todos los estudiantes una gota de sudor al estilo anime.

* * *

El oji azul en ese momento apenas había llegado a la escuela, ya que en su camino se le habían atravesado Ryoga y Mousse, por lo cual se tuvo que quedar a enfrentarlos para que lo dejaran en paz, al menos por ese día.

"Tonta Akane, otra vez llego más tarde de lo habitual gracias a ti"… pensaba el chico de la trenza adentrándose a los pasillos del colegio, en ese momento la chinita con su bicicleta, estampaba la cara del joven.

-¡Nihao Airen!-… saludaba la chica de cabellos purpuras.

-¡Shampoo, qué haces aquí!-… decía de manera molesta el chico recuperándose del golpe.

-Nada, solo venir a traerte un regalo-… mencionaba la chica para sacar de la nada un pequeño panque, pero que no era común, ya que se había encargado de meter la pastilla en su interior.

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que ya no confío en probar la comida que me das-… respondía el oji azul.

-Tener que probarlo Airen, solo tienes que comerlo y Shampoo no venir a molestarte más este día-… inquiría la chinita.

-Yo paso Shampoo, seguramente a eso le pusiste algo por eso quieres que lo coma, pero no lo haré-… afirmaba el artista marcial.

-Pues si tú no lo quieres joven Saotome, yo si lo quiero-… decía muy animada la pequeña miss Hinako quitando el panque de las manos de Shampoo para devorarlo de un solo bocado, ya que al ver que Ranma se encontraba en el pasillo iba a darle su merecido pero al ver el apetitoso postre se le antojo demasiado.

-Oiga ¿por qué hizo eso?... ¡ay no!-…decía alarmada la joven de China colocándose ambas manos en su rostro en señal de desesperación.

-Estaba delicioso, no sé porque no lo aceptó joven Sao-tome-… giraba la cabeza la sensei observando a Ranma, en ese momento se le hizo el hombre más atractivo del planeta.

-Esto no se va a poner nada bien-… inquiría de manera preocupada la chinita.

-¡¿Qué rayos le pusiste al panque Shampoo?!-… regañaba el oji azul, para que en ese momento sintiera una pequeña mano entrelazando con la suya.

-Ranma nunca te dije que eres extremadamente guapo-… hablaba la pequeña maestra, de manera muy coqueta.

-¿Eh?- … fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el artista marcial, ya que Shampoo rápidamente lo alejó, jalándolo de la mano al salón de clases cerrando la puerta con seguro, y dejando a todos impresionados. Akane al ver que Shampoo no soltaba la mano del oji azul solo empezó a sentir que sus celos salían a flote.

-¡Ranma!... te pierdes por un instante para después venir con Shampoo verdad-… mencionaba de manera muy molesta la peli azul.

-¡Oye, por si no lo sabes fuiste tú la que me mandó a perder!, y en segunda Shampoo vino sola aquí… por cierto Shampoo ya no me contestaste lo que te pregunte-…

-Pues que le preguntaste-… curioseaba Akane.

-Ranma ¿te acuerdas de aquel brazalete que contenía tres pastillas mágicas que hacían que al ver a alguien del sexo opuesto, automáticamente te enamorabas de él?-… mencionaba la joven de cabellos purpuras.

-¿Brazalete?... ¡Ah sí!, nos ocasionó muchos problemas, sobre todo cuando cierta marimacho se tragó una pastilla y andaba como loca corriendo con los ojos destapados-… en ese momento sintió que un enorme mazo se estrellaba contra su cabeza.

-¡Baka!-… exclamaba de manera furiosa la peli azul retirando el mazo de la cabeza del chico.

-No es momento de pelear quieren… y pues digamos que su profesora se tragó una pastilla muy similar a las de aquella ocasión, ¡Ranma ahora que te vio estará enamorada de ti por todo un día!-… todos se mostraron impresionados por lo que habían oído en especial Ranma y Akane.

-¿Quéeee?-… exclamaban al unisonó la pareja de prometidos.

-Así es, tienes que alejarte Ranma si no quieres que te persiga tu sensei-… comunicaba Shampoo.

-Shampoo tú y tus locuras, ¿ahora que haremos?-… decía alarmado el oji azul.

-Iré a hablar con mi abuela, a ver si hay una manera de deshacer el hechizo rápidamente-… en ese momento la chinita saltó por la ventana para dirigirse con su abuela.

"Esa Shampoo, siempre queriendo atrapar a Ranma"… pensaba molesta la menor de las Tendo para después mirar fijamente a su prometido.

-Saotome no sabes cómo te envidio-… mencionaba Hiroshi a su amigo.

-Yo también te envidio, mira que traer a la profesora a tus pies, es una oportunidad que yo no desperdiciaría-… agregaba Daisuke deseando que el hubiera sido el afortunado para tener el amor de miss Hinako por un día.

-¡Oigan dejen de darle ideas quieren!-… decía eufórica la peli azul intimidando a los dos chicos.

-Ustedes saben perfectamente que yo no me aprovecharía de esta situación, aunque la sensei sea una mujer bella en su cuerpo de adulta, simplemente yo no puedo aprovecharme-… firmemente hablaba el oji azul, haciendo que su prometida lo mirara enternecida, por la sinceridad de esas palabras.

En ese momento la puerta se habría rápidamente, dejando entrar a la profa con un montón de regalos en las manos, incluyendo un pequeño peluche con la forma de ella.

-Ranma, ten, traje esto solo para ti-… decía la maestra soltando todos sus obsequios y entregarle en sus manos la miss Hinako de peluche.

-Eh, bueno yo, eh-… tartamudeaba el artista marcial por la actitud de la sensei.

-Ranma yo te amo… porque no vamos a tomar un helado, anda ven conmigo-… decía de manera coqueta la niña, sujetando fuertemente la mano del oji azul y empezarlo a jalar.

-¡Oiga, no dejaré que se lo lleve!-… exclamaba molesta la pequeña Tendo agarrando la otra mano de Ranma.

-Señorita Tendo, ¡suelte la mano de mi amado!-… decía celosamente Hinako sensei.

-¡Oblígueme!-… retaba la peli azul, ya tenía bastante con soportar a las demás prometidas de Ranma para dejar que alguien más tratara de robarse su corazón.

-Usted lo pidió… ¡Happo…!-… empezaba a atacar la profesora sacando una moneda de cinco yens… Ranma al notar que seguramente le iba a robar el aura a Akane inmediatamente se zafó del agarre de la maestra, tomando a su prometida en brazos para salir disparado por la ventana.

-¡Tendo no le permitiré que se escapé con mi Ranma!-… sentenciaba la sensei, agitando sus brazos y corriendo detrás de la pareja, pasaron varios minutos y Ranma se metió en un callejón, al parecer ya habían perdido a miss Hinako.

-Menos mal-… musitaba el artista marcial muy agitadamente, Akane por su parte solo se limitó a observar el rostro de su prometido, no cabía duda que era alguien muy atractivo, y eso la hizo sonrojarse por sus pensamientos.

-Ra-Ranma ya me puedes bajar-… decía aún con ese toque carmín en sus mejillas la peli azul.

-Sí, perdón-… respondía apenado el chico de la trenza colorándose un poco.

-Crees que Hinako sensei ya se haya cansado de perseguirte-…

-No lo sé, lo mejor será es que vayamos al restaurant de Shampoo a ver qué puedo hacer, no resistiré tener a la profa molestándome todo el tiempo-…sugería el artista marcial para empezar a caminar al lado de su prometida.

-Oye Akane, ¿acaso estás celosa de que miss Hinako me persiga?-… preguntaba el joven Saotome.

-¿Celosa, por qué dices eso?-… pasaba saliva la chica por la pregunta de su prometido.

-Es que en el salón cuando dijiste que no dejarías que me llevara… bueno yo pensé, eh mejor olvídalo-… Akane se quedó en silencio, claro que estaba celosa por la actitud de miss Hinako con su prometido, pero no se lo revelaría.

-Hola yerno qué bueno que llegas-… saludaba Cologne al ver entrar al oji azul junto con Akane a su restaurant.

-Abuela supongo que Shampoo ya le dijo su travesura, dígame qué puedo hacer-… cuestionaba el joven Saotome.

-Verás solo hay una forma de que el hechizo se desvanezca-… empezaba a informar Cologne.

-¿Y cuál es?-… preguntaban al unisonó ambos jóvenes.

-Solamente si la persona que se tragó la pastilla siente que sus sentimientos, son correspondidos, automáticamente el hechizo se desvanecerá-…

-¡Eso no puede ser!-… exclamaba la peli azul junto con la chinita que se había aparecido.

-Esa es la única manera, oh claro puedes esperar a que pase el día completo, pero seguramente esa chica te estará molestando-… afirmaba la anciana.

-¿Pero cómo corresponderle?-… cuestionaba el oji azul.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso cuñadito… pero serán 600 yens-… aparecía la hermana de Akane.

-De acuerdo-… soltaba el dinero Ranma, y que Akane le a completó.

-Bien, la maestra se sentirá correspondida si eres lindo con ella… te aconsejo que la invites a una cena romántica, y te portes como un caballero, al menos que prefieras que no te deje dormir toda la noche por andar buscándote-… mencionaba la castaña con media sonrisa.

-Tienes razón… sino queda de otra lo haré-… decía seguro el oji azul aunque no le gustaba para nada la idea, Akane se puso pensativa, su prometido tendría una cita con alguien que no era ella, y de cierta forma le entristecía.

* * *

Pasaron las horas, y miss Hinako había recibido una carta por parte de Ranma invitándole a cenar, la sensei se alegró demasiado y toda la tarde se preparó para su cita con el oji azul.

-Hola Hinako sensei… oiga no pensará ir a su cita con ese vestido tan grande-… exclamaba Nabiki al ver dirigirse a la profa a su cita en su cuerpo de niña.

-Cierto tiene razón, se lo agradezco…. -¡Happo cincuenta-yens Satsu!-… robaba el aura la profa a un grupo de hombres que pasaba por el lugar, convirtiéndose en su forma adulta que inmediatamente lleno el vestido con el cuerpo envidiable que tenía.

-Ahora si estoy lista-… musitaba la sensei adentrándose al restaurant en el que había sido citada.

-Hinako sensei, luce fenomenal-… saludaba el artista marcial, el vestía un smoking color negro.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, mírate que guapo estás-… aludía la chica al oji azul, Akane por su parte se encontraba escondida en la cocina de aquel lugar observando a detalle que es lo que pasaba, junto a ella se encontraba Shampoo y su hermana Nabiki, Ukyo había salido de la ciudad y Kodachi no sabía nada del asunto.

- Me tome la libertad de traérselas-… entregaba el joven Saotome un ramo de rosas.

-Gracias Ranma eres un amor-… elogiaba la maestra, después ambos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda, con un mantel blanco y rojo y en el centro de la mesa se encontraba una decoración en forma de corazón junto con dos velas rojas.

-Sabe Hinako sensei, me agrada bastante su compañía-… coqueteaba el chico a lo que Akane y Shampoo solo empezaron a sentir que los celos brotaban de ellas.

-Dejemos las formalidades, dime solamente Hinako… y yo disfruto más de la tuya, eres el amor de mi vida-… decía Hinako sensei acercando su rostro al del oji azul, pero este rápidamente tomó la carta para evitar que lo besara.

-Está bien Hinako… mire que apetitoso se ve el menú, mejor pidamos la cena-… sugería el oji azul sin apartar la carta de su cara.

-Lo que tu digas cielo-… ambos empezaron a cenar y todo el transcurso de la cena Ranma le robaba sonrisas a la sensei, tenían una plática muy fluida, hasta parecía que en realidad era una cita de verdad.

"Que bien si sigo así pronto la profa se sentirá correspondida"-… meditaba seguro el artista marcial, prosiguiendo con su galantería con miss Hinako.

"Ese tonto, se ve que está disfrutando de la compañía de la maestra… es un ingrato"-… pensaba tristemente la peli azul mirando la cita de su prometido.

-Ranma me la estoy pasando increíble contigo-… decía alagada la maestra.

-Y yo con usted… sabe yo también, yo también…- tartamudeaba el artista marcial por lo que iba a decir, no era nada fácil lo que le iba a comentar a la profa para que el hechizo se fuera.

-… la, la amo-… soltaba el artista marcial finalmente, Akane sintió que su corazón se hacía pedazos, que incluso olvidó que todo lo que decía su prometido era mentira, en ese momento no resistió más y salió rápidamente del restaurant con lagrimas en los ojos, Ranma por su parte pudo ver la reacción de Akane y solo quería que Hinako sensei se sintiera correspondida con él.

-Oh Ranma, me haces tan feliz, yo te amo más-… respondía muy feliz la profa acercándose nuevamente al rostro del oji azul.

-Eh, Hinako no sería debido que en nuestra primera cita nos diéramos un beso… pe-pero si puedo hacer esto-… el artista marcial depositaba un suave beso en la frente de la joven. Hinako sensei en ese momento sintió que su corazón latía aceleradamente, sintiendo un sinfín de emociones, y al fin se sintió correspondida por el chico de la trenza.

-Joven Saotome, qué hacemos aquí, y porque estamos vestidos tan formalmente-… mencionaba confundida la maestra volviendo a su cuerpo de niña, al parecer cuando se fue el hechizo también se fueron los recuerdos románticos junto a Ranma.

-Hinako sensei, qué bueno que ya está de vuelta del encantamiento-… decía feliz el oji azul.

-¿Encantamiento?, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-… decía alarmada la niña.

-Bueno ve a esa chica de allá-… respondía el joven apuntando hacia la chinita… -Bueno pues al panque que comió esta mañana, ella le agrego un hechizo-…

-¿Qué hizo qué?... ¡ahora verá esa niña delincuente!-… interrumpía la profa para en ese momento empezar a perseguir a Shampoo por lo que había hecho.

-Vaya cuñadito, una vez más la libraste-… mencionaba la mediana de las Tendo acercándose al oji azul.

-Así parece… ¿y Akane?-… preguntaba preocupado.

-Salió corriendo de aquí, parece ser que le dolió verte con tu maestra-… informaba la castaña, para que Ranma saliera disparado a buscarla.

* * *

Akane después de correr, optó por sentarse en una de las bancas de un parque, se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos, y de cierta manera se sentía muy mal.

-Akane ¿me puedes decir que haces sola a estas horas?-… era Ranma que al saltar por los techos de Nerima pudo divisar la silueta de su prometida.

-Déjame sola quieres-… exclamaba Akane molesta.

-Qué es lo que pasa, ahora que te hice-… cuestionaba el joven Saotome.

-¡No te parece suficiente que anduvieras de galán con la sensei!-… gritaba la peli azul dominada por los celos.

-¡Akane sabías perfectamente que lo tenía que hacer!-… -Además todo eso fue una mentira para librarme de la profa sino seguramente me estaría persiguiendo como loca... perdóname si te hice sentir mal-… La menor de las Tendo solo se quedó callada, estaba recuperando la calma.

-Akane por favor, solo lo hice por librarme de ella, además… además sabes que la única eres tú-… decía Ranma con el rostro muy colorado, Akane por su parte abrió los ojos como plato al escuchar esa semi declaración por parte de su prometido.

-Lo siento Akane… no quiero que estés molesta conmigo-… en ese momento Ranma, se sentó junto de la peli azul para pasar tímidamente su brazo, colocando el rostro de ella en su pecho.

-Pe-perdón Ranma, creo que me salí de control al ver cómo le coqueteabas a la sensei-… se disculpaba Akane muy a gusto en el pecho de su prometido.

-¿Estabas celosa?-… mencionaba con cierto ego el artista marcial sin dejar de abrazar a Akane.

-No lo arruines-… mencionaba con media sonrisa la chica.

-A por cierto, te guarde las más bonitas a ti-… Ranma sacaba de la nada un enorme ramo de rosas para entregárselas a la peli azul, que por cierto era mucho más hermoso que las que le dio a la maestra.

-Ranma, que lindas están, gracias-… Akane deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla de su prometido, haciendo que sus mejillas se coloraran. Ambos permanecían sentados en aquella banca, disfrutando de la compañía del uno con el otro, y abrazados como la pareja de enamorados que eran.

-¡Vuelva aquí niña rebelde!-… pasaba miss Hinako aún persiguiendo a la chinita.

-¡Ya le dije que lo siento!-… imploraba Shampoo.

-Creo que le deberíamos ayudar-… sugería Akane al ver la escena de la miss con Shampoo.

-Déjala, además se lo merece… mejor sigamos disfrutando de la noche-… decía felizmente el artista marcial, para seguir observando con su prometida las estrellas fugaces que empezaban a aparecer, regalándoles uno de los muchos momentos románticos que ellos tendrían.

FIN

**Hola a todos, pues hasta aquí mi primer one-shot, miss Hinako de cierta manera es uno de mis personajes preferidos, así es que pensé una historia en donde se viera involucrada. El brazalete que se menciona en esta historia era parecido al del capítulo 53 de la serie, por si no lo recuerdan. Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y con esta historia ha sido todo, agradezco sus lecturas, saludos.**


End file.
